Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2014-02-13
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on February 13, 2014, this Grand Theft Auto V title update added the Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC content and added/changed many gameplay mechanics as well as patching several bugs and exploits. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= Top Changes *The Rat Loader is now available again in GTA Online. Please see southernsanandreassuperautos.com for your vehicular needs. This vehicle and all of its mods are free until the following Title Update. *A player who kills a passive player must now pay their hospital bills *The Mechanic has now been removed when delivering a Personal Vehicle. The vehicle is now created nearby instead. *Added a new option to the Interaction Menu that lowers the attack priority against Friends. *Solo players in Races now earn GTA$. *Fix for incorrect time display on the Bad Sport pool timer *Fix for several exploits that allowed duplication of vehicles *Fix for several exploits that allowed too much RP during missions *Fix for issues with Cornrows haircut *Fix for issue causing characters to become bald after using a mask *Fix for Story Mode issue where all shops could remain closed with their blips missing *A new “Blow Kiss” Celebration has been added. Show some love. *Various bug fixes Full Change List *The Rat Loader is available in Online once again. Please see southernsanandreassuperautos.com for your vehicular needs. Please note that for the duration of the Valentines Pack this vehicle and all mods for it will be free. *Small changes have been made to Passive Mode in order to balance it. If another player kills you while you are in Passive Mode, they pay your hospital bills. If you kill another player while you are in passive mode, you pay their hospital bills. *A new weapon has been added to Ammunation: Gusenberg Sweeper. *A new vehicle has been added to Legendarymotorsport.net: Albany Roosevelt. *A number of new items have been added to Clothes Stores *New masks have been added to Vespucci Movie Masks. *A new hairstyle with a range of colours has been added for Female characters. *Ten new Online Jobs have been added. *Corrected an issue where a player could become stuck when entering a Garage for the first time. *Fixed an issue where rank was displayed incorrectly in the Friends section of the Leaderboard. *Fixed an issue where lower-level players had access to vehicles from Pegasus they should not have had. *Players who have received their shared cash limit for the day will now be greyed out in the Share list. *A Next Job Voting Screen has been added after Random Event Missions. *Fixed an issue where players were able to gain access to Michael’s house in Online. *Fixed an issue where players could earn too much RP per Job in some situations. *Bad Sport timers now show the correct time left to players in the Bad Sport pool. *The Give Cash option has been removed from the Interaction menu. *An option has been added to the Inventory menu to allow players to auto-equip purchased body armour. *The House icon on the minimap in Capture mode now flashes when holding a package and the icon on the floor is permanent through the match. *Fixed an issue where a player could become invisible and unblipped by jumping onto truck as it entered a modshop. *Fixed an issue where players were not earning JP for finishing second or below in some Jobs. *Players no longer receive any reimbursement for resprays from the Import / Export awards. *New animations have been added for when a player chooses to Shoplift. *Added an acknowledgement window to prevent accidental deletion of characters. *Resolved an issue where players could fall through the world after dying for the first time and seeing the Kifflom cutscene. *Fixed an issue where players were able to teleport around the map by using Playlists. *Functionality has been added to the game in order to allow easier recovery of vehicles form the Impound yard. *Players can no longer call for Ammo Drops while weapon-locked. *Fixed multiple issues where players were able to duplicate vehicles. *Corrected an exploit where players were able to exploit discounted vehicles for gain. *Fixed an exploit where players without special edition DLC could access certain restricted vehicles. *Corrected an issue where players could receive multiple RP bonuses for liked content. *Fixed an issue where players could receive the incorrect value of RP for having their UGC Job liked whilst on another job. *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally receive incorrect RP for playing UGC content with others. *Corrected an issue where players could lose mods when purchasing Shark Cards whilst in LS Customs. *Fixed an issue where some vehicles were being sold for a lower price than normal in LS Customs. *Fixed an issue where ramps in UGC Races were not allowing players to progress over them. This primarily affects motorcycles and bicycles progressing over the “Large Ramp”. *Packages now have height indicators to indicate whether they are above or below a player. *Cornrows now clear normally after haircuts. If you have cornrows stuck on your character, please choose any new haircut at a nearby barber shop. *Added functionality to allow passengers into a Personal Vehicle, but only the owner into the driver’s seat. *Players can now quit the Leaderboard whilst awaiting 50% of Racers to finish. *A confirmation screen has been added for the “Purchase All Ammo” option for purchases over $10,000. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck in the shower after joining a friend’s session via the friends tab whilst in the shower. *Added functionality to allow players to see their death location on the pause menu map for a short time after respawning. *Players can now replay Contact Missions via the Pause menu. *Added functionality when signing into a GTA: Online session to let players know how many of their friends are online in other sessions. *Fixed an issue where characters became bald after buying and trying on Masks. *Corrected an issue where players were occasionally spawning too close to where they had died previously. *Added a “Random” button to the vehicle selection screen when entering a Race. *Respawn invincibility has been reduced to 2 seconds in all modes except Deathmatches. *There is now an option to choose a Spawn Location in the Interaction Menu. *Cash rewards earned from Vs Deathmatches have been changed to allow for better structure and rewards. *Added functionality to show player height during Missions where players are in air vehicles. *Corrected an issue where the good behaviour discount was not being applied correctly. *Added a warning screen when saving a new Personal Vehicle over an older destroyed one. *Fixed an incorrect message shard when a player and a power player killed each other at the same time. *New icons have been added to the Next Job Voting Screen to help distinguish Job types. *Fixed an issue where Vote Kick was not working correctly. *MVPs in Team Deathmatches & CTFs now get a bonus Job Point. *Corrected a translation issue for players downloading jobs in different languages. *Removed incorrect text about enemy blips in the Deathmatch Power play help text. *Added a new option in the Inventory menu to allow a player to set their Hat to be kept on when using a motorcycle. *Corrected an issue where players were not able to sell some of their vehicles in LS Customs. *Players will now always respawn with ammo if they die in a Deathmatch, rather than respawning with a weapon that has no ammo. *Players abandoned by their Rally co-driver are moved into spectate instead of being removed from the job. *Bounty Payoff system added to allow players to start playlists who have Bounties, so long as they can pay the value of the Bounty. *The Character Creator layout has been updated. Lifestyle now appears above Heritage and Gender has been moved to the top of the Heritage section. *Fixed an exploit where players could gain unlimited RP during Missions. *NPC bounties can no longer be triggered by stealing a Tank. *Ammo Drops have now been disabled in Vehicle Deathmatches. *Players are no longer able to use the Kill Yourself option in Air Races. *The Clothing Store Clerk is now invincible during the GTA: Online opening Missions. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to drop the Pistol .50 despite being able to drop other Special Edition weapons. *Spectators can now hear everyone during a free for all Deathmatch. *Players should no longer be able to access North Yankton in Online. *Players can now use bank cash for vending machines. *Fixed issue where passenger could get stuck without HUD elements if driver left game while exiting garage. *Fixed issue where players could get stuck in garage elevator if transitioning between apartment and garage at same time as another player. *Fixed an issue with names not appearing in Mors menu when insurance was paid by other players. *Fixed issue with cash sometimes failing to drop out of an armored truck robbery after blowing open the rear doors with a sticky bomb. *Added a splash across the screen to create a more obvious warning when the player leaves the survival bounds. *Fixed an issue where helicopters in survival would sometimes get stuck at the boundary of the survival and not fly towards the action area. *Fixed an issue in survival where enemy peds would sometimes navigate quite far away from the main action area, making them difficult to target. *Fixed an issue in survival where enemy peds would sometimes look like regular pedestrian peds. *Fixed an issue where players would sometime get stuck in the sky after quick restarting a contact mission. *Fixed an issue where the difficulty multiplier was not correctly applying to cash rewards. *Fixed an exploit where players could continually farm enemies in certain Missions. *Fixed an exploit where players could farm RP by picking up and dropping Mission objectives. *Fixed an issue that caused Jobs to launch early if the player had no cash available for betting. *The “Created By” field when viewing Rockstar verified Jobs now uses the creator’s Social Club name. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on a black screen when joining a Survival in progress. *Added a screen for notifying players when GTA Online is down for maintenance. *Cash that is able to be shared with other players has now been capped. *The amount a Vehicle can be sold for immediately after modding it (without Insurance and a Tracker) in LS Customs has now been capped. *Fixed and issue where a player could spawn with arms missing/random clothes after wearing Christmas present clothing, then rebooting without Christmas present extra content. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck on a black screen if they tried to join a friend’s game through their friends list. *When a player is banned from GTA Online they are now immediately sent back to Single Player. *The Mechanic has now been removed when delivering a Personal Vehicle. The vehicle is now created nearby instead. *Added a new option to the Interaction Menu that lowers the attack priority against Friends. *When changing Masks, Hats, or Glasses via the Inventory the close-up camera no longer turns on if player is in a combat stance. *eCola can now be drunk when parachuting. No animation will played in this case. *A Personal Vehicle option has been added to the Quick GPS list in the Interaction Menu. *The lobby start timer for Rally Races will no longer begin until a minimum of 4 players have joined. *Solo players in Races now earn cash. *Fixed an issue in Parachuting where large amounts of cash were being incorrectly awarded. *Fixed an issue where with flashing button prompts in the transition to Leaderboards. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck on a loading screen when joining a friend’s session during a *Mission replay and choosing to spectate. *Fixed an issue where Betting winnings could be incorrectly attributed. *Fixed an issue where a Leaderboard could be missing columns after completing a Mission. *Fixed an issue where players could be informed they had won a Deathmatch when they had not. *Fixed an issue where players were occasionally and randomly losing Insurance on their vehicles. *Redwood Cigarette coupons now affect Hospital bill reductions properly. *Corrected an issue where purchasing/removing a Tattoo could cause the incorrect tattoo name to show up when it is being purchased/removed. *Fixed an issue where occasionally players did not have to pay for weapons. *Corrected an issue where players lost all ammo when dying with a Minigun equipped. *The price of a Merryweather Airstrike has been reduced. *Fixed an issue where the option to delete a character did not work with Asian, Russian and German languages. *Fixed an issue where attacking enemies in the green circle before a Crate Drop would cause the crate not to drop. *Fixed an issue where replacing one Personal Vehicle for another in Online would make the original not visible in the Garage and only retrievable via the Mechanic. *Fixed an issue where masks could be removed from a player in a performing the Smoking animation. *A new “Blow Kiss” Celebration has been added. Show some love. *Fixed an exploit where a player could become invincible using the Online to Single Player switch menu. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode where all shops could remain closed in addition to all Store blips going missing. Category:GTA Online Content Updates